


One More Day Between Sheets

by Tylda92



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylda92/pseuds/Tylda92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flip sides of "One More Day" that is currently posted on FF-NET. All fluffy and smutty. No real plot if you are not familiar with "One More Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**EPOV**

“Do you understand what Godric meant…” I started, but Sookie interrupted me with a short _“Yes.”_ I was watching her for a moment, trying to determine her feelings. She was obviously nervous and embarrassed. “Godric is giving us some time…”

“It doesn’t mean that we have to have sex!” she spat back defensively and I chuckled at her attempt of lying to herself one last time.

“Lover, it didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Liar!”

I allowed myself to laugh and Sookie joined me after a moment as well.

“Come,” I outstretched my hand and she took it hesitantly. “I need a bottle of True… or a dozen.”

The silver had weakened me, I could feel heaviness in my limbs. I was hungry and Sookie’s smell was making my mouth water. I needed some blood to straighten and calm my body. My little telepath’s gaze softened and she measured me with a worried look.

“You don’t feel so good, do you?”

“I’m just hungry. Are you offering?” I joked, not wanting to look weak in her eyes. We stopped at the kitchen and I was taken aback when Sookie put a hand on my chest on the same place that Godric had cut open earlier. Her warm hand was almost burning me and I gently, but firmly moved her palm away. It was no good for my control and despite Godric's suggestion, I did not want to have sex with Sookie. Or rather, I did not want to have sex with her if she wasn’t completely sure about it.

“Thank you for shielding me. I am putting you in my gun sights too often.”

“The first time it was you who was shot, Lover. Maybe we should compare our battle wounds?”

Sookie giggled and I smiled at her carefree face. It was a nice and, unfortunately, a rare view of Miss Stackhouse. I wanted to see her smiling at me more often.

“Eric… I think I should kiss it better, just like I promised.” Her voice was slightly hoarse and I swear that if this seductive pose is just a prelude to rejecting me again later, I will be on a blood hunt later tonight.

“Sookie, there is no pressure. I was joking earlier,” I said weakly, but the lack of conviction in my tone wouldn’t have fooled anyone.

“I think that I trust you. I don’t know if I’m ready to move into some bizarre polygamist relationship, but I can admit that I want you. I want Godric too, but I don’t know him that well. The point is that I like you – you’re not as bad as I thought you were.” She took a deep breath, continuing her rambling. “Maybe with baby steps we can try some new things… but only if this will remain just between us! Keep it low profile…” She was flushed during her little speech and I had to force myself to focus on her words when the smell of her rapidly pumping blood attacked my nostrils.

“You want to have sex with me?” I demanded and Sookie took a deep breath and glared at me, clearly very annoyed.

“Do you want me to spell it out too? It was hard to say it out loud and…”

I didn’t let her finish. My fangs ran down and my mouth was on Sookie’s before she had finished her sentence or worse – before she had changed her mind.

She groaned and opened her lips, allowing me free entrance. I never knew humans could taste so divine and my whole body was shaking with anticipation that tonight, I will be tasting Sookie Stackhouse and I will be tasting everything that she’s got.

I easily lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her tanned legs around me, the innocent dress she was wearing running up higher, baring her all for me. I opened one eye to take a look and I smirked when I saw her simple white panties. That was just so very like Sookie. I pushed her tighter into my body and raced towards my room, not stopping our kiss.

She didn’t seem to notice that we had changed location, her hands were too busy wandering over my back and shoulders and yanking on my hair – seemingly everywhere at once. I put Sookie down on the bed as gently as possible and she grumbled quietly when I moved away from her. I took a step back though, to take a look at the object of my obsession spread out before me on the bed. Tonight there will be no fucking interruptions, no fucking teasing or mind-changing.  

I did a quick job on my pants and joined Sookie on the bed, smirking when her breath huffed when she looked at me.

“Seeing something you like, Lover?” I taunted and I was pleased when instead of brushing me off, she only nodded happily her eyes fixed on my rigid cock. I was even more pleased when her hands squeezed my ass firmly.

“Help me take it off…” she murmured, tugging at her dress and I took hold of the front of it and tore it apart.

I distracted Sookie by kissing her alongside of her neck and scratching her skin with my fangs. She moaned, baring her neck to me and I needed to retreat to stop myself from biting her at spot. I could wait a moment longer.

My fingers made a quick job of removing her bra and eventually her panties. Sookie reacted just as I had expected her to. She was trying to cover her beautiful body, but after all of this waiting, I would have none of it.

“Don’t,” I ordered firmly, taking both of her hands in one of mine and pinning them above her head. “Trust me,” I murmured, kissing her body over her cleavage and stopping at one of her perky nipples and sucking it into my mouth. I was petting both of her breasts slowly, and after few minutes, Sookie’s whole body was bucking into mine. I decided to have some mercy on her and I shifted my attention to her belly, only to stop just above her mound. When I inhaled deeply of her scent, I growled. I really could not take it any longer. A second later, my little telepath’s legs were tightened around my hand while my tongue and lips were pleasing her wet pussy.

“God, Eric…” Her body jerked when I sucked hard at her clit and she came hard a moment later. I hungrily licked her clean and slowly moved away.

I put her legs back on the bed, watching my sweet Southern Belle fighting for breath. I couldn’t stop my satisfied smirk when I saw here like that – spread in front of me and finally completely submissive. She was smiling softly and I felt smugness at the fact that my ministrations had led her there. “Thank you…” she gasped but I tut-tutted at her.

“Lover, we’re not done yet…” I murmured, pulling her closer to me and kissing her soft lips once more, this time my tongue more demanding and harsher. My hips buckled down and I growled when my erection moved over her wet folds. The fact that my cock was so close to her entrance made my body shudder and it took my all willpower to not push in. I wanted nothing more than to allow my animalistic side to take control. To pin Sookie down to bed and claim her – hard and fast. I told myself it was just the first night of many though. Sookie Stackhouse was no longer Bill’s – she was mine and hopefully, soon she will be my Maker’s. There will be plenty of time in the future for hard fucking.

One of my hands sneaked between our bodies and I gently pushed first one and then, a second finger inside of her cunt trying to prepare Sookie for me. She was unbelievably tight and I ignored her plea to stop teasing and kept going. I didn’t want to hurt her and I knew that with my size and her inexperience, there was no way we could rush things. Sookie was not some used fangbanger and judging by her tightness, this pathetic Compton was definitely lacking in more departments than just his personality.

When her walls started to clench rhythmically though, I pulled off my fingers and gently pushed my penis inside of her, stopping when I felt her tensing. I took an unnecessary breath to stop myself from slamming into her like an uncontrolled beast. Sookie made it harder when she raised her lower body from the bed, impaling herself onto me completely. I clenched the headboard and crushed it under my fingers.

“I’m not so fragile…” Sookie breathed into my ear tracing my earlobe with a tip of her tongue. I growled loudly and followed her encouragement, retracting and pushing into her forcefully. She gasped and moved her hips to meet mine, running eager nails over my back and scratching me hard enough to draw blood.

I completely lost every remaining ounce of self-control. My movement speeded up and I was rapidly moving inside and outside, riding Sookie hard enough to cause the bed to bump into the wall with our every move. Far too quickly, we were both screaming our release and then, when Sookie’s whole body was tensed and only party sentient - I attacked.

My fangs pierced her neck and when the first droplets of blood met my tongue, I felt another orgasm approaching. I pulled on the wound, taking her essence into me and it was like my veins were filled with life itself. Happiness, fulfillment and bliss took control of me and it was a miracle that I found enough strength to stop drinking.

I tenderly licked a fang mark odd that I had left, not healing them completely though. I rolled onto my side so as not to crush Sookie, and I smiled when she snuggled into my side with a soft and contented sight. I gladly hugged her back, kissing her temple. It was very out of character for me, but somehow with Sookie, it felt quite natural. Actually, this was absolutely amazing. I have never experienced something like that before, but when I glanced at my little spitfire and noticed her sleeping soundly next to me, I was sure of one thing – Sookie Stackhouse will never leave my side – ever!


	2. I Remember This Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, have in mind there is a story "One More Day" available on my FanFiction account! That's where you can find some actual plot :)

EPOV  
I basked in the emotions that my Maker has been broadcasting. It was so rare to see Godric truly surprised and speechless, so much so that I barely contained my laugh of mirth at the sight of his shocked face. His eyes were dancing from me to Sookie and back for a couple of moments.  
“We were worried that you were not going to join us,” Sookie told him lightly and positioned herself more comfortably on the bed. My eyes moved to her form on their own accord and I growled quietly on seeing the way her body flexed. The contrast between her golden skin and white panty set was almost blinding for vampire eyes, smooth and giving her form a soft, almost mystical glow. It was literally impossible not to look. Sookie laid herself on her stomach, her legs crossed over her ankles and slowly waving in the air. My fingers were itching to squeeze her bottom and just rip that tiny panties off of her. While I had a glorious view of her behind, I’m sure that Godric appreciated the way that her breasts squeezed right in front of his eyes.  
“I took care of Hadley. She’s unharmed.”  
I snorted when Godric closed his eyes shut while informing Sookie of her cousin’s wellbeing. He was tormented, barely holding himself together, fighting for his self control. It was clear from our blood tie that Sookie’s been taking great satisfaction from my Maker’s discomfort.  
“Okay. I honestly think that she deserves a bitch slap for the way she had ruined our evening. Although…” Sookie continued, sliding gracefully from the bed and taking a few steps towards Godric. “… I hope we can save the day… Or the remaining few hours of the night.” The last words were whispered right into his face, Sookie’s breath ghosting over his lips.  
“Eric, I won’t be able to control myself,” Godric warned quietly in Old Norse but I only nodded shortly.  
“She’s ready,” I said simply and tilted my head, waiting to see how the thing will play out. I didn’t have to wait too long.  
Sookie gasped and she and Godric were only a blur before they landed on the bed next to me. The growl emanating from his chest was loud and quite terrifying. Godric moved his head into the crook of Sookie’s neck and inhaled her softly, either to calm himself down or only to fuel a pleasure that he’s been experiencing. When our little telepath groaned and arched her back, opening herself to Godric’s attention, I found myself slightly conflicted. Should I leave? Should I stay? We used to share companions many times across the centuries, but at this moment I almost felt like an intruder.  
My Master had to sense my hesitation because he turned to me and ordered shortly. “You will stay.”  
I probed my bond with Sookie to check how she was doing and I was pleased with what I sensed – she was excited and slightly nervous but not scared. My brave Sookie. Not many people would have stayed so level-headed with a growling ancient vampire on top of them.  
“I am a bit nervous.” Sookie whispered to Godric and he raised his face from her neck. His fangs were down and his upper lip was trembling a little, showing how hard it was for him not to bite Sookie on the spot.  
“Don’t be my little sun,” he soothed her. “I will not harm you… I understand that you find my behavior animalistic, almost barbaric.” Oh great, he’s going to apologize. “I apolo…”  
Thankfully, Sookie was in my corner and was in no mood to hear Godric’s unnecessary self-pitying declarations, because she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss which my Maker answered with fervor.  
I decided just to lay down and enjoy the view.

GPOV  
It was heaven. Did I imagine this moment when Sookie accepts me as her lover? Countless times. Did I imagine that she will be so bold and in control? Never. I fully expected her to be shy, frightened maybe. I bet that she would ask Eric to leave us.  
Although, I was pleased when my expectation proved to be wrong.  
My little telepath moaned softly into my lips, raising her body even higher from the bed, causing her shapely breasts to brush over my chest. Her skin was very warm, almost unbelievably hot in contrast to mine, far cooler because of my undead temperature. My hands moved over her shoulders, chest and stomach wandering and learning her curves. She was amazing – soft, warm and smooth – the way every woman should be. I felt the soft outline of her ribs and once again it amazed me how really fragile is this strong woman. She was lying here underneath me, open and vulnerable, but not afraid in the slightest. She trusted in me, giving her body and life into my hands. It would be ridiculously easy to crush her bones and rip her body open. I could tear through the slim column of her throat and drink her life if I only wished to and she would be unable to stop me. And yet, she trusted me – the beast that has slaughtered hundreds of innocents. She trusted me.  
“You trust me,” I whispered with a stupid smile that appeared on my face without my noticing it.  
Sookie raised her eyebrows at me and smiled her broad genuine smile, giving me a look that told me that she thinks that I’m silly. “Of course I do. You’re a good guy…” she said gently, but with total conviction. Something very strange and unfamiliar started to rise up inside my chest and I shook my head at both this and Sookie’s words.  
“Not really, but I will not fail your faith that you have put into me,” I vowed, claiming her lips once more and sneaking my tongue deeper into her mouth.  
I smirked a little when I heard Eric’s frustrated growl. Was it a little cruel of me not to allow him into play just yet? Maybe, but I’ve been forced to listen to him having Sookie every night for the last couple of weeks. He will not die of a blue ball disease. If I haven’t, it means that it’s not fatal.  
My kiss deepened slowly, putting Sookie into submission. She gasped softly when I sat taking her with me and enfolded her legs around my hips. In this position, my cock was nestled right between her tights. The fact that we were separated only by two layers of fabric was slowly driving me mad. Her pussy was wet and hot and with every move I felt her getting even wetter. I knew, and what was worse, I couldn’t stop the fact; I am going to ravish her like a wild beast.  
Although my hands were slightly shaking from a barely tamed desire, I was able to maneuver enough to open her bra without stopping our kiss. When the fabric slid from her body, I moved away a little and growled with content when I saw her naked breasts. Sookie swallowed loudly under my gaze and made an unsure gesture to cover her chest from me. I gently cupped her hands and slowly took her arms away, carefully gauging her reaction. Suddenly my bold Sookie turned into an insecure girl, somehow afraid of my assessment.  
“You are beautiful, my little. Don’t hide from me…” I whispered softly, leaning and putting a dozen small kisses over her neck and cleavage. When my mouth wandered a little lower and captured one nipple into my mouth, Sookie pushed her chest up and waved her fingers through my hair. I growled with content on seeing her passion coming back. My tongue sneaked out and licked one nipple slowly, making a lazy circles around it. When I heard Sookie’s breath accelerate just a bit I sucked her nipple into my mouth and bit gently. Somewhere nearby I heard Eric’s strangled groan and I glanced at him. He was frozen into position, indicating that he’s ready to pounce on us at any moment. I moved away from Sookie and reached my hand for him, inviting him closer. He was fighting with himself for a moment, watching Sookie intensely and clearly waiting for her sign of approval.  
“Come,” she whispered and I laughed when my Child moved to her in a blur and captured her mouth with his. I smirked when he pulled Sookie to his body and greedily clutched her ass. Sookie gasped softly when Eric’s fingers maneuvered under her panties and brushed over her pussy.  
“So wet,” he murmured into her lips causing Sookie to blush. The girl moaned softly when his fingers changed position and penetrated her. I watched fascinated like he’s removing his finger and slowly licking it clean. “She’s delicious,” he promised with a wink turning to me with a smirk.  
I decided to asses it myself. In a blink I changed Sookie’s position pushing her back into Eric’s chest and spreading her legs widely. I sensed some hesitation coming from her but I smoothed her tights soothingly till she relaxed. Not breaking the eye contact I pulled down her tiny white panties and dropped them aside.  
For the next hour my senses were filled by the taste and smell of Sookie and the feeling of her skin to mine. My tongue probed and teased her, making slow circles around her clit and opening. I appreciated that Eric had decided to stay somehow aside, letting me fully enjoy her body. I wanted both of us to fill and claim her, but no matter how much I desired it, I knew Sookie was far from being ready for it. Having in mind all the times when I was tormented by the sounds coming from their bedroom, I braced myself and used my last shreds of control to tease Sookie mercilessly. I marveled in the feeling of her pleasure and impatience when she laid herself open in front of me. She tasted amazing.  
“Do you like it, lover?” I heard Eric’s soft whisper and I raised my gaze to look up at them. Sookie’s eyes were heavy-lidded when she gazed down on me and the second that I captured her gaze, she quickly averted her eyes. “Don’t,” Eric hissed. “Watch what he’s doing to you,” he added harshly and I redoubled my efforts, bringing Sookie to her next orgasm. I was amazed by how beautiful my child and my lover were looking together. Our little telepath half-laid on Eric’s chest, allowing him to pet her breasts, with one leg hooked over his thigh and her other leaned over my shoulder.  
I licked my lips while Sookie kept taking long calming breaths. I wanted to get back between her legs and give her more pleasure but my cock just couldn’t take any more waiting. I moved over her, allowing my arousal to push gently at her entrance. She didn’t object when I kissed her hard, on the contrary, she whimpered something softly and pushed harder into me.  
“Please, I can’t anymore!” she pleaded and the beast inside me purred with content. I knew what she needed. I filled her in one hard thrust and instantly started to move in a hard, punishing pace. She felt glorious, better than I had ever imagined. I closed my eyes marveling in the feeling of her wet heat and tightness. With every stroke her pussy was tightening around me, slowly pushing me over the edge.  
I pulled her closer to me, taking her from Eric’s arms and embraced her hard, gripping her hips probably too forcefully for comfort. Doesn’t matter, I’ll heal. I’ll give her gallons of my blood if she so desires it.  
Behind her back, my progeny grunted a curse in his old language and started to pump his cock in rhythm with our movements. I could see his wild gaze glistening fangs. I smirked at him slowly licking a column of Sookie’s neck and causing my Child to jerk himself harder.  
He can wait to have her. Now she’s mine.  
“You’re mine,” I told her almost aggressively. “Ours!” Our little telepath nodded, but it wasn’t enough for me. For the first time in centuries, I felt like a true vampire – territorial and possessive- demanding total submission. I have despised that side of me for so long that the sudden change in my judgment was shocking. It was Sookie who brought it back, but somehow, my vampire side was different now. It was as violent as my old self, but with Sookie at my side, my cruelty had its goal. “Say it!” I yelled, grabbing her harder and making her whole body shake.  
“Yes, I am yours..” she said breathlessly and took a handful of my hair, jerking my head aside. “And you’re mine.” I nodded my agreement at her possessive statement, one side of me still unsatisfied. I could share her with Eric, but when I realized that Bill Compton had had her as well- what was even worse- he had had her under a false pretense, my beast roared with fury.  
I will have to kill him, I realized with surprising calm. I just couldn’t allow anyone but us to know how Sookie looks in her throes of passion.  
I should be embarrassed at how quick was my journey to the orgasm, but I couldn’t care less when I felt that Sookie was reaching there with me. When her body tensed and her head leaned back, I attacked. She screamed softly when my fangs pierced her neck and I took my first real taste of her blood. I was instantly filled with pleasure, warmth and content. Sookie’s blood was like a soft warm blanket of happiness that surrounded me and filled me with amazement to the core of my being. But that wasn’t all. I knew this taste, there was just a fraction of this taste in her blood and I prayed to any god who may listen that there will be no more. I have tasted a creature like that before, but with blood more potent than Sookie’s. I remembered her chained in iron chains and begging for mercy. I remembered the way my heart broke at the sight of her. I also remembered when, after the first sip of her blood, I lost any traces of humanity. I was grateful that I didn’t remember all of the things that I had done to her.  
My body tensed, waiting for a bloodlust to come and to force me to kill Sookie. I waited for my fangs to bite deeper into her neck and rip her open, but thankfully, this had not happened.  
“Godric, honey, what’s wrong?” I heard Sookie whisper softly, her voice full of worry. I realized that I had frozen completely, my fangs still in her neck, but I stopped drinking her blood.  
“Master?” Eric’s voice was almost panicky and his frantic eyes were searching my face for answers. I knew what he felt – he felt how very terrified I was.  
Taking an unnecessary breath, I retracted my fangs and slowly licked the two punctured wounds until they stopped bleeding.  
“Have I done something wrong?” Sookie asked and I noticed that her eyes were filled with silent tears. It instantly made me feel like a monster.  
“No, my love,” I told her gently, slightly stunned by the term of endearment that I had used. “I just recognized your blood and it… It brought back memories. I was afraid that I might hurt you.” Eric relaxed next to me, but Sookie knitted her eyebrows in a frown.  
“Nonsense. You will never harm me,” she said with a conviction that made me close my eyes. I felt the sting of tears building up under my eyelids.  
“I think you’re right.” I inhaled her sweet scent with relief. I think she was correct - I would never harm her.  
“Godric… what have you tasted?” Eric asked and I noticed that he gave Sookie a puzzled look. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at our little telepathic girl.  
Well, not a girl. A fairy.


End file.
